


Precipice // exo x nct

by N3AUS



Category: EXO (Band), Love triangle - Fandom, NCT (Band), mafia AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Woojin Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3AUS/pseuds/N3AUS
Summary: Precipicenoun1. A cliff's edgeThat's where we stand daily because this is the path that some of us chose or better yet the path that some of us were born for.
Relationships: Y/N/Kai, Y/N/Yuta
Kudos: 2





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/N3AUSONLINE?s=09) for any information on updates or various content :)
> 
> Find the playlist for this story [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47hZbBQ6MLNsS4e9Uj8EnX?si=Kln8IzMOSfC9uTzHBfPcCQ)

Another World - Nct 127  
Every Breath You Take - Denmark + Winter  
Crossfire - Stephen  
Love Shot - Exo  
West Coast - The Neighbourhood  
Regular - Nct 127  
Bermuda Triangle - Zico, Dean, Crush  
Young Blood - 5 Seconds Of Summer  
Monster - Exo  
Ember - Katherine McNamara  
Afraid - The Neighbourhood  
Oasis - Exo  
Death Of A Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco  
Young - Baekhyun ft Loco  
Believer - Imagine Dragons  
Boss - Nct U  
Mad City - Nct 127  
Monsters - Ruelle  
Alone - Halsey  
Simon Says - Nct 127  
Prey - The Neighbourhood  
Soldier - Fleurie  
Into It - Chase Atlantic  
Blood \\\ Water - Grandson

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6WSFsBscEn3lglUcZqBsiv?si=1BV7IcXTR7a0w_P6HVIc_A](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47hZbBQ6MLNsS4e9Uj8EnX)


	2. Criminal Profiles: Exo

EXO

The most renowned mafia in Seoul. Primarily involved with drug dealing and grand theft.

**_Wanted: Those known to be affiliated with this organisation._ **

Suho

'Kim Junmyeon'

The Leader

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

Xiumin

'Kim Minseok'

The Second in Command

"As soon as you meet me, you'll wish that you never did."

Lay

'Zhang Yixing'

The Informant

"The target of thousands of bright arrows is me alone."

Baekhyun

'Byun Baekhyun'

The Analyst

"I don't care for imitation, I'm playing around with this uptight world."

Chen

'Kim Jongdae'

The Messanger

"To win a war, you have to shoot the messenger."

Chanyeol

'Park Chanyeol'

The Hacker

"It takes grace to remain kind in cruel situations."

D.O.

'Do Kyungsoo'

The Interrogator

"A little wicked, that's what they call me"

Kai

'Kim Jongin'

The Seducer

"Everything is about sex besides sex, sex is about power."

Sehun

'Oh Sehun'

The Weaponry Advisor

"You don't need a weapon at all when you were born one."


	3. Criminal Profiles: NCT

NCT

A criminal gang that is known to commit petty or otherwise large scale blue - collar crimes and is largely associated with the EXO mafia.

**Wanted: Those known to be affiliated with this organisation.**

Taeyong

'Lee Taeyong'

The Boss

"I'm the boss who leads you, I'm the player who moves you."

Taeil

'Moon Taeil'

The Money

"They say money makes the world go around, they're right."

Johnny

'Seo Youngho'

The Discourser

"If I give you a hint and tell you it's a hint, it will be information."

Yuta

'Nakamoto Yuta'

The Right-Hand Man

"I don't want to be a monster amongst men."

Doyoung

'Kim Dongyoung'

Sniper AKA Weapons Expert

"Get as mean as possible, don't let anyone tell you how to live your life."

Jaehyun

'Jung Yoonoh'

Getaway Driver

"If everything seems under control, you're not going fast enough."

Winwin

'Dong Sicheng'

The Daredevil

"The problem is, you think you have time."

Jungwoo

'Kim Jungwoo'

The Mask

"Everyone wears a mask sometimes and those who say they don't, wear their masks everyday."

Mark

'Lee Minhyung'

The Arsonist

"I don't rise from the ashes, I make them."

Haechan

'Lee Donghyuck'

Pickpocketer

"It's not stealing if you're charming enough."


	4. Criminal Profile: Jiji

**Wanted: Known to be an associate of both the EXO Mafia & NCT Gang**

Jiji

**_Huáng Jiā_ **

You, The Reader

"The wasted years, the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth."


	5. Prologue

**_Jiā_ **

I looked up at Woojin. He was sitting across from me like he was as innocent as I wish he were. His demeanor ever the picture of innocence. I wished that I could still look at him and think that it was real.

"What is it, Jia? Is everything okay?" He questioned leaning forward, his face wearing a concerned expression.

Was it a real concern?

"Did you ever have real feelings for me, Woojin?" I finally asked, standing up to face him. I was just below his chin, normally he looked down at me. Right now, I felt smaller than I'd ever felt.

Confusion spread across his features, "Was all of this a lie? Was our whole relationship just a ploy to get information from me?"

The confusion on his face became understanding upon hearing my words. So he was using me. All this time he was just using me. And he wasn't even trying to hide it. He was almost proud of it. Proud that he had managed to fool me for this long.

"I guess you finally figured it out," he relaxed into his seat, chuckling, "It took you long enough."

I refused to cry in front of him, I wouldn't cry in front of someone like him, but my tears were threatening to spill.

"I got everything I needed, thanks to you." He said smiling sweetly as if that was supposed to make me feel any better. The same sweet smile that used to mirror my own whenever he'd initiate some soft, innocent gesture that would have anyone swooning.

"Was I really nothing more than an informant to you? Can you really sit there and tell me these past months have meant nothing to you?" I asked, wanting to lean closer and lay my hand over his like we used too.

He sighed, leaning forward once again, but this time it was not with his usual soft voice. This time his voice held annoyance. Real annoyance.

"Listen Jia," he said, his voice low, "There was no 'us'. I needed information, and this was a way to get it. I never had any feelings for you and I never will."

Stray tears spilled from my eyes against my will. My heart begged for this to be a lie, but I knew it was probably the most honest Woojin has ever been with me in all the time we have known each other. No matter how much I wished for it to be a lie, I knew and the funny part is that deep down some part of me had known for a while.

"Well then," my voice faltered as I forced the words out, "Delete my number and get out of my sight, I never want to see you again."

Woojin pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead like he always used too before laughing at how broken I looked. Standing from his seat and heading straight for the exit of the café.

The same café in which he had asked me to be his girlfriend nearly a year ago.

I stayed seated, trying to process everything. I had truly cared for Woojin, maybe even loved him a little but it turns out my feelings were never reciprocated.

Wiping the stray tears from my eyes I picked up my phone. I needed to delete Woojin's details from my phone. I was completely deleting him out of my life as well, just as he left mine. I would leave his too.

Scrolling through my contact list after deleting Woojin's number, I searched for one name, the name of the one person I knew I could truly trust always and probably forever.

Kim Minseok.

I called him quickly before I completely broke down.

"Hey Jiji!" His warm voice greeted me, it almost made me smile but it only served to ground me at this moment.

"I'm coming to see you." I spoke, swallowing a sob and leaving the cafe.

"Jia, Jiji? Is everything okay? Are you crying? What happened?" His voice progressed quickly almost as quickly as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I'll explain everything when I get there, I'm on my way now. See you then." I said hanging up and getting into my car.

____

Minseok sat beside me in his office, consoling me as I sobbed explaining everything to him.

"He used me," I said accompanied by the usual sniffles that came with crying, "He used me to get information on EXO and I didn't even realise it. I'm such an idiot, what if I gave him critical information about all of you? I'm so stupid, I feel so stupid."

Minseok pulled me into a hug, his hand rubbing soothing circles. His head resting on mine as I sat in his chair, arms around his torso and him standing, "You're not stupid, Jia, he used you. That's on him, he's the asshole. How could you have known?"

"But I could've ruined everything for the nine of you, maybe even for NCT as well. I should've figured it out," I exclaimed, I was more upset with myself than anyone else. How could I have not known?

"There was no way you could've known Jia, don't beat yourself up. If he did find out anything important we can deal with it." He set his hands on my shoulders making me sit up then wiping away my tears and giving me a small smile, "It's okay, you did nothing wrong."

I opened my mouth to speak but just then a knock came from the door. I quickly tried to wipe away remnants of my tears before the door was swung open by Suho. I'd known EXO for as long as I knew Minseok yet I still didn't know Suho's real name. Minseok's fake name was Xiumin, everyone addressed him as Xiumin. Except me, just like how he was the only one to call me by Jiji. I hated nicknames, my name was already short there was no need but Minseok's nickname came out of affection and love and so I grew to love it as well.

Suho's eyes quickly scanned the two of us, my face red and puffy from crying and the front of Minseok's shirt wet with my tears.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to speak to Xiumin. I'm sorry Jia, this is urgent." Suho said, frown lines evident on his forehead. This was serious.

"No, it's okay." I spoke softly to Suho then turned to Minseok, "Go Xui, it's urgent."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, unsure of leaving me alone in my current state.

"Yeah," I forced a grin to reassure him, "I'll be fine, go."

"Okay, but stay here then. I'll be back in a bit." Minseok said as the door to his office swung shut once again.

Left alone, I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I would not let Woojin get the better of me. I would not let him leave me with scars. I was hurt now but I would not let him win. Letting him win would be sitting here and moping forever. I took in another deep breath pulling myself together. Just then the door opened again after another knock.

This time a boy I didn't know walked in. His eyes widened as he probably took note of my disheveled, puffy eyed state.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just looking for Xiumin, but I guess I'm in the wrong place. I'll just go, sorry." He bowed and turned around to leave. I mustered a laugh at how awkward he looked and probably felt as well. 

"Hey!" I called him back, "It's okay, you're in the right place. I was visiting him. He just left with Suho, they'll be back in a bit. You can wait here for him."

"Oh -um -okay then." He stuttered out, sitting down on one of the couches in Minseok's office. The one that was against the wall completely coincidently the one that was the furthest away from me. He stared down at the floor not speaking or making any eye contact.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on me looking like this. It's been a rough day," I said, fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt.

"No no, I'm sorry for walking in unannounced. Is everything okay? I know we don't know each other, but if you need to talk I'm always willing to listen especially if the storyteller is as pretty as you," The boy said, the boy was tall and lean with a head of clearly bleached blonde hair tied back into a little bun. He was quite handsome actually with a strong jaw and defined cheekbones.

"You're sweet, thank you," I chuckled, looking at him. Puffy eyes and all, "Everything's okay now I guess, I just needed to get it all out."

"I completely understand that, I'm glad everything is okay now though." He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch absentmindedly, "So is this the part where I cry too and we fall for each other because of our mutual feeling of being kindred spirits?"

"Well, you're cheeky!" I laughed, a genuine laugh, "Here you are, flirting with me, a vulnerable damsel in distress and you barely know my name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Yuta's lips curled into a smirk, one full of mischief and mayhem,

"My name is Jia, Jia Huang," I stated as I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Yuta Nakamoto." Pretty boy Yuta said, his hand enveloping my own.

And that really is just the beginning.


	6. 一

**Jiā**

Today, 11 years ago

_"Look, it's that girl, ching chong or something again!" I felt trapped, I was trapped. It was them again, the older girls from school, "I heard her mom died, probably from embarrassment because of how ugly her daughter was."_

_They snickered as I was backed further into a corner, my hands trembling. I curled them into fists as I shouted,"Leave me alone!"_

_"What are you gonna do? Hit us? Like your daddy hit your mommy?" One of the girls said, looking back at her friends for validation. They all chuckled with their perfect teeth, I saw my fist fly before I realised it._

_I didn't hear the crack of her jaw or see her stumble back but I did feel a hand grasping my raised wrist. I turned to face the one who had stopped me, but I already knew who it was. No one else would dare try and stop me except him. My brother, Minseok._

_Not my real brother though, he was my adoptive parent's child. He always tried to stop me. I hated it._

_"Jiji, you know mom is going to flip if you come home with bruised knuckles," Minseok said, forcing my hand down, "Go home girls. If I see you around my sister again, I'm letting her beat you up."_

_Minseok glared at the girls, they ran off chuffed with themselves._

_"She's not my mother and you're not my brother," I said wrenching my wrist out of his grasp. Minseok was older than me by five years. He_ _seemed to have this apparent desire to look after me which irked me to no end, "I can handle myself and stop calling me Jiji."_

_"Whether you like it or not, I'm your brother now and it's literally my job to look out for you. It would be nice if you could at least try and be friends with me," Minseok pleaded, running his fingers through his dark mop of hair,_

_I glared at him but the soft look in his eyes made me feel guilty. I rolled my eyes, "Fine."_

_Minseok's features broke into a smile, his cheeks creasing and his eyes forming little crescents, he forced his hand into my own, "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"_

_And oh how right he was._

_____

"Jiji! Are you ready to go?" Minseok's voice rang through the air as he pushed open his office door. I abruptly sat up from my accidental nap on Minseok's couch, he sighed at my apparently messy appearance.

"I promise I didn't fall asleep," I said, desperately trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes and fix my now untidy hair, Minseok chuckled softly before helping me tidy up my hair and dress.

"You look beautiful, Jiji," He said, giving a final sweep of me and my outfit.

Minseok didn't look too bad himself; his hair was pushed back and he wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath. The suit flattering his small yet lean frame.

"I could say the same to you," I said laughing as I took his arm in mine, "So, I'm going to assume that this party isn't just for shits and giggles?"

"We're arranging a meeting with NCT. It's safer to meet under the cover of a huge extravaganza like this," Minseok said as we walked down the empty passageways of the EXO hideout.

The hideout was the basement of an old mansion belonging to Suho's family that seemed all well and good till you entered the basement and uncovered its secrets. I knew this hideout like I knew Minseok, which is to say I knew both almost uncomfortably well. I knew the names of all the EXO members yet I barely knew names or faces. They were basically strangers to me besides Suho. Minseok often visited my apartment with stories of this and that. It had become normal for me to hear about murder threats, overdoses and political secrets. It felt like I was sleepwalking as we took the stairs up back to the mansion, the music became louder and so did the talking. This and that, the filthy rich, the conglomerates, the lucky few social climbers. Just a simple ball celebrating who knows what, right?

If only these people knew what really went on here, of course these parties threw off any suspicion that EXO operated from here because why would someone throw such large, extravagant parties for hundreds of people in a manor on top of a mafia's headquarters?

Minseok and I stood just in front of the mansion's entrance, music blare even the goddamn air felt expensive.

Just we passed the threshold. Minseok leaned in, whispering into my ear, "I have to go, Suho needs me for the meeting, be safe and don't get too drunk."

"No promises," I replied, he smiled as I slipped my arm from his and he disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed as I scanned the crowd, expensive minks covered the slinky gowns and dresses surely bought by the men in luxurious suits next to them. It was all the same, these parties were all the same so were these people. I wafted through the crowd, intending on getting a drink from the bar. The bartender was kind of cute too and that was an obvious plus.

However my journey was abruptly ended when I bumped into someone, I pushed passed the stranger I'd bumped into who was clad in a deep wine red coloured suit and had dark hair parted in the middle.

"Mind where you're walking, princess!" A rather deep voice chided, sounding very annoyed.

"Mind you, you walked into me!" I exclaimed, glaring as I looked up to face whoever this guy thought he was.

His eyes ran up my body from bottom to top and suddenly his tune changed, "Wait, you're Jiji right?"

I analyzed his face first, desperately trying to fit a name to his face. A very gorgeous face at that, "Huang Jiā actually and no, you can't call me Jiji."

"I never knew Xiumin liked the feisty type but I guess I was wrong. My name is Kai by the way, but Xiu has probably told you that already," Kai said, smirking and dear god, what was his role in _EXO_ because that smirk made at least five women behind me swoon.

"Xiu hasn't actually mentioned you before so guess you're not that important then," I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently on the large ornate patterned tile, "If you don't mind me, I need a drink and you're still in my way,"

"Oh no no no, that won't do, who am I to not jump to such a beautiful woman's every beck and call?" Kai said, that same smirk on his face, "Walk with me, I'll get us some drinks,"

"Why would I go with--" I began but was cut off by him,

"That wasn't a request, princess," Kai stated, the signature smirk slowly replaced by a look that would make the devil himself afraid as he leaned closer so what he said next would be heard by me and me only, "Xiu told me to keep an eye out for you while he's gone so this is me keeping an eye out especially considering that a few uninvited guests have just showed up."

"What do you mean uninvited guests?" I asked, trying not to get distracted by how close he was. He smelt like some expensive cologne I couldn't get to the name of, he was too busy staring at what I assumed were the 'uninvited guests'

"I don't recall Suho inviting our rivals, Got7's leader and the leader of their lackeys, Stray Kids," He whispered as his hand slid around my waist, pressing me into his side as he walked.

"I'm sorry about this but you need to come with me, I have a feeling that things are about to go very bad." As Kai said this, a very ominous feeling washed over me.

Something told me that things were not going to go as smoothly as planned.


	7. 二

**Jiā**

With Kai's hand pressed firmly against the small of my back, pushing me along, I turn around, pushing him back, hesitant to just leave.

Kai looks down at me incredulously, "Why did you stop? We need to leave now, Jiā."

He doesn't give me a chance to ask any questions and grabs my wrist trying to get me out as quickly as possible.

As he's dragging me away, a tall figure clad in a black suit, a black turtleneck underneath. He casually strolls towards us, his aura radiating with confidence as he runs his hand through his platinum blond hair.

He walks up to us, blocking our way with a smirk. Kai's grip on my wrist tightening as the atmosphere immediately became more tense with the arrival of the newcomer.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you guys going somewhere?" His accent was unlike most of those around here, Australian I thought. Before I could even attempt to respond Kai spoke, his voice just as stern.

"We were just leaving actually," Kai answers with a tight smile. He tries moving around the man blocking our way, but he steps in the way once again.

The Australian chuckles, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet." He glances up at the balcony, Kai and I follow his gaze to find another unknown figure watching this exchange rather intently. The unknown person's face hidden by the shadows that they hid in.

Kai's face changes as he recognizes the second man and he grows even more agitated than before. The muscles in his shoulders visibly tensing underneath the tight deep red material of his suit.

"You can't exactly stop us now can you?" Kai taunts, his hand still firmingly grasping my wrist.

"You think so?" The Australian says moving his suit jacket to reveal two handguns firmly placed in two holsters strapped to his side before letting it fall, hiding the guns once again.

That was unexpected.

Kai narrows his eyes at the sight of the guns and chuckles dryly "Who invited Jaebum's little errand boy?"

"Aww, now that's no way to speak to a guest, albeit uninvited. I thought you always treated everyone rather - how do I put this, sensual? " The Australian chuckles, dimples showing.

Kai glares at him thoroughly pissed, his mouth opening to respond before I interrupt him.

"Can you two not bitch at each other for another ten minutes?" I say wanting answers and this guy to get out of my face. They both turned to look at me, expressions of annoyance present on both of their equally annoyingly handsome faces.

I turn to the still unnamed man and ask, "What is your problem, what do you want?"

"I presume you know who Im Jaebum is? He'd be awfully sad if you didn't, he doesn't ruin lives for fun you know." The still unnamed Australian says in an almost bored voice.

I look at him questioningly, "I don't even know who you are. What makes you think I have a clue who that is?"

"If it was my name you wanted you could've just asked sweetheart, the name's Chan." He smirks, "Why don't you come with me and I can introduce you to Jaebum?"

"With the ego on both of you, I'd rather stay right here." I responded annoyed.

Chan chuckles, "Don't shoot the messenger, baby girl. I promise he doesn't bite unless you ask him to."

His flirty demeanor has been wearing me down since meeting him, but at that I nearly just lost my cool. My face was heating up. I wasn't used to this much attention let alone this much flirting.

Chan holds out his hand, prominent veins decorated with silver rings of all kinds adorning it. He gestured for me to follow him.

I am about to follow him, intrigued when I'm suddenly pulled back by Kai, "Seriously Jiā, you really want to trust this guy?" He exclaims.

I glare at him with a burning gaze, frustrated with his bossy attitude. He stares back equally as intense.

He doesn't think I can hold my own.

The staring contest goes on for a few seconds until I grow tired of it, speaking up.

"Kai, I'll be fine. He can't hurt me in public like this. Not with you and the others here. He can't be that dumb." I point out.

As I begin to follow Chan to the mysterious 'Jaebum' I notice Kai tailing us in my peripheral vision. I don't say anything or try to stop him, he's just worried about me because of my relationship with Minseok.

We head up the staircase towards the balcony, coming to a standstill in front of the second figure who had been watching us earlier.

I assume this man is Im Jaebum. His face was completely blank. I can't read him at all which is strange for me as someone who prides themselves off reading emotions.

He looks me up and down before speaking up, "So, you're Woojin's girl?"

"Ex actually--" I start, trying to correct him.

"I don't care." He interrupts me. Wow, he really needs to work on his social skills.

"I'll be frank with you, Miss Huang." He started playing with an intricately carved dagger. The intricate design captures my attention. "I'd love to stay here and chat but I need information and you're going to give it to me."

I scoffed, "And why would I do that?"

His lips part to let out what I assume will be another threat, but he is cut off by a voice behind me.

"That's enough, Jaebum." Minseok calls out.

I turn around to see Minseok and Suho side by side. Minseok turns and gestures at Kai, telling him to get me out of here.

Kai hurriedly grabs my arms pulling me away. As we rush out I glance back to see the four guys staring very intensely at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" I question Kai.

Completely ignoring me, he continues to pull me along. He leads me to a car and I get in without question.

"Can you please tell me what the hell happened back there?" I ask exasperated.

"Put your seatbelt on." he ignores me again and starts driving.

"Where the hell are we going?" I ask, defeated.

"I'm taking you home, princess." he responds flatly.

"You know where I live?" I ask confused, ignoring the butterflies I got hearing the pet name.

"I know more than you think." He says, sending shivers down my spine.

It's not long before the car stops outside my house and Kai is leaning towards me, his hand slowly moving across my waist.

"You know you look really sexy when you're frustrated." He says in a low tone,

Every ounce of frustration I had in me completely dissolved and my mind went blank.

I'm quickly pulled out of my daze with the click of the seatbelt releasing. Kai's face still inches from mine, his signature smirk present. I suddenly find it very suffocating to be here. I scramble to get out of the car without so much as a word to him.

I hurry up to my door fumbling with my keys before finally making it inside. I quickly shut the door and leaned up against it. Upon hearing his car drive off I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Praying he hadn't seen the shakiness of my legs or the red of my cheeks.


	8. 三

**Jiā**

You'd think that I would have earned some peace and quiet after the night I had. I'd wake to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming in.

Nope.

I woke to the sound of incessant banging on the front door of my apartment. Not caring for formalities or morning breath, I threw my covers off and marched to the door. Ready to give an earful to whoever had the displeasure of waking me up this early in the morning.

I was met with Minseok, standing with a brown bag in hand and another familiar face with two take-away coffee cups in hand,

"Good morning, Jiji," Minseok beamed, handing the brown bag to me. I glared at him, taking the brown bag in hand and thanked him with a roll of my eyes.

The other guy looked familiar but I couldn't remember his name, I'd definitely met him before...

"I see and mind you, smell that you didn't spare any time to brush your teeth nor your hair but to be honest seeing you like this is better than seeing you crying," The boy smiled, his face creasing up in all the right places.

"Yuta!" I exclaimed, louder than what he expected. Yuta chuckled and nodded. His hair colour had changed since I had last seen him instead of the natural looking brown colour, it was now a vibrant red that matched his personality quite well if you ask me.

"I'm glad you guys know each other," Minseok said, he took a hold of my arm, "Yuta, I need to speak to Jiā alone quickly if you don't mind,"

Yuta shrugged, settling himself on my old couch with all it's patchwork and the stupid but cute cat blanket thrown thrown over it. I was mildly embarrassed but honestly the blanket was cute so whatever.

Minseok and I sat down in my bedroom, on the edge of my bed. I was suddenly reminded of the many nights I'd spent in similar situations with Minseok. We'd talk about anything and everything. Before EXO, before all this. When were just two children whose lives had been completely uprooted and we suddenly found ourselves clinging onto each other just to stay sane.

"What are you thinking about?" Minseok asked, noticing my clearly absent mind.

I turned to to face him, "Nothing, just memories,"

"Jiā, I know you're not going to be happy with what I'm about to say but please just hear me out," Minseok sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "You're not safe anymore, I can't keep you safe anymore, I've made both NCT and EXO aware that you're under our protection now," 

"So that's why Yuta just happens to be with you?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "You mean to tell me that one of you guys are going to follow me around for the next what? Six months? A year?"

"I don't know, I really don't know," Minseok stood, staring out the window for a second, "Look, I need to go, feed Yuta won't you?"

I laughed at his last words, "I'll make sure to feed him,"

"And please, don't make all our men fall hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you." Minseok tugged me into one final hug, ruffling my already messy bed-head. With that, he left with a wave from down the passage of my apartment block.

As I closed my front door, I spun around, remembering the slender, now redhead, by the name of Yuta currently seated with his shoes on my coffee table and his phone in hand, "We meet again, Jiā,"

"So you're my personal watchdog for the week, huh?" I said, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail as I headed for my bathroom to resume my morning routine.

Yuta's voice rang through the apartment, "I prefer the term 'personal bodyguard' but I guess watchdog is about right too,"

I chuckled at his response, I reemerged from my bathroom after, tugging on some jeans, a random button up shirt and some shoes. I had some grocery shopping to do, I suppose Yuta would just have to tag along.

"Come on, I'm going shopping, you're gonna help," I said, pushing material grocery bags into his hands, I grabbed my car keys waiting at the door for Yuta to follow. Yuta didn't say anything, he simply sighed and kicked his feet off the coffee table, his heavy black boots landing with a thud. We walked down the stairs to my car. Yuta got to the car before I did, snatching my car keys as he walked past me.

"I wasn't aware that being my personal bodyguard meant being my personal chauffeur too?" I questioned with a rise of my eyebrow,

"It doesn't, I just worry about whether you can see over the dashboard," He opened the passenger seat of my car with a smug look on his face.

"And I worry if you can see properly with all that hair in your face," I said as I got into the car, watching as he walked around the front of the car and sat in the driver's seat,

"Alright, you have a point there, do you have a hair tie somewhere in this mess of a car?" Yuta asked, I rummaged through the cubby hole pulling out a decent looking black one and tossing it to him.

He pulled his hair into a little ponytail, the red colour seemed to become even brighter now, "You know I wouldn't peg a gang member as someone to have such a striking hair colour,"

"Maybe it's part of the allure, Jia," Yuta said with a smirk on his face as he revved the engine, "I don't think you'd peg a gang member to have such striking looks either, princess."

I couldn't lie to myself, the laughter that came out of my mouth was a mildly nervous one.

Why was everyone involved in this goddamn syndicate so good looking?

Was it a requirement to be a part of it because it sure as hell messed with a person's brain?

"Eyes on the road, Nakamoto," I said looking out the car window, a gloomy sky above. I wondered what Minseok was doing and more than anything I prayed he was alive.

"Hey, you'll tell me if anything happens to Xiu right?" I asked, twiddling with my fingers in my lap.

Yuta's hand reached out to settle comfortably on my thigh, "If anything happens to him, you'll be the first to know, I know he means a lot to you,"

His eyes never left the road as he said this but I knew if he wasn't driving, those big brown eyes of his would be soft and warm as they comforted me. It felt nice to feel cared for, just that thought alone made me feel just a little easier. 

"Thank you, Yuta," I said, offering up a smile which he returned earnestly, "Take a left then take the first right and the mall should be on your right as well,"

"Oh, I know, Minseok gave us all a breakdown of the places that you frequent." He said with an air of nonchalance, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song played on the radio.

"That's not creepy at all."

Before I knew it, we were inside the mall, arguing over Oreo flavours and it's safe to say I've never seen a grown person get that offended over me choosing normal Oreos over double stuff Oreos. A couple more errands later and the sun was sitting quite low in the sky and the drive back to my apartment was significantly less eventful. Yuta took the whole bodyguard thing quite seriously, always watching my back. It felt kind of nice to have him looking out for me like that even more so considering my circumstances. My mind seemed to be running away from me as I got to work unpacking groceries.

"Yuta..." I began, trailing off,

"Jiā?" He replied as I hopped onto the kitchen counter, the setting sun gave my apartment a deep orange haze and shadows became all the more deep.

"Thanks for today, you're almost bearable as a person," I joked, "Really though you're okay, Nakamoto,"

"Just okay? Oh that burns, Xiu's girl," He said as he let his hair loose, it fell almost perfectly, framing his Greek god-like cheekbones,

"I'm not Xiu's girl, we're not like that. I feel like I've said this before," I said, exasperated, "What about you, Yuta, any special one in your life?"

"No special girl or boy here, I'm afraid, I'm just a little much for most as you might've surmised," His voice went a little quieter towards the end, "However I seem to always be enough for the occasional torrid fling or one night only kind of special,"

Yuta inched ever so closer as he spoke, his lips quirked into that annoying half smirk, "Sounds like an awfully sad reality," I responded,

"Why don't you help me make my dream a reality then?"

His hands took purchase on either side of me on the counter, he smelt like a strangely addictive mix of cinnamon and a vague hint of cigarette smoke.

"And what would your dream be?" I marveled, challenging him by inching even closer. Our faces barely a hair's breadth apart.

"You."


	9. 四

**Yixing**

I stumbled down the dark street, my breathing heavy and my head spinning. I needed to get to the closest safehouse as soon as possible. There was no way of knowing how close they were or if I'd even lost them at all. I'd barely been able to break away, I was by no means a man not capable of defending himself but nine to one were odds I did not like. 

This was supposed to be a simple mission. In and out.

All I had to do was get the nuclear codes and get out.

My blood stained clothes and injured body proved otherwise. Somehow _GOT7_ had found out about our plan and sent their lackeys who called themselves _Stray Kids_ to make sure my mission had been far from easy. From then on, chaos had ensued–at one point I wasn't sure if the blood staining my clothes was just mine. Dodging bullets was most _definitely_ not part of the plan.

I had barely managed to get away alive. They were overtly prepared for me and that's what scared me the most. They knew exactly where I'd be at exactly the right time, they knew my escape route as well. Each turn I tried to take, they were there. Something was wrong and in my gut I knew what it was. The wrenching, turning of my stomach like several well oiled cogs made me feel sick at the possible reason behind their well-planned ambush.

Nobody outside of _EXO_ knew of our plans to steal those codes. There's no way anybody else could have known about that alone, how could they have known about my entry point and escape route?

The only viable explanation (no matter how much I hated myself for thinking it) is that we had a mole on our hands. My mind was racing, along with my heart as I keyed in the passcode to the safehouse. _EXO_ was all I knew, all that the boys knew. _EXO_ was everything to us as we had nothing else. We were brothers in arms, in life and everything related. How could any of them be a mole?

This is bad. There was no way _EXO_ could continue without getting rid of the mole. We couldn't make a single move this way, whoever this mole was; he - or she - was clever.

I hated even the idea of a traitor but if the possibility existed I needed to let someone know as quickly as possible.

With trembling fingers, I pulled up Suho's contact, knowing that as the leader he always had a plan.

"Fuck!" I swore as the call went straight to voicemail. I tried again and again, the same monotone noise and no answer.

There was no time to wait for him to get back to me. Somebody needed to know about the mole.

Now.

I didn't know how long I would last out here especially isolated like this which I suspected was their intention.

I pulled up Xiumin's contact deciding that he was the next best thing.

Anxiously waiting for an answer, I paced the room.

"Pick up, Xiumin, pick up..." I trailed off, whispering to the air.

After exactly twelve rings Xiumin's groggy voice chimed through the phone, relief flooded through me.

"Lay, it's past one in the morning, did something happen with the mission?" Xiumin groaned, static blurred his words.

"Listen to me, this is important. I was ambushed by Stray Kids. They knew the plan." I heard shuffling outside the door, I lowered my voice as low as I could go.

"What? That's impossible, how could they have known?" He exclaimed, the fog of sleep and air of annoyance suddenly gone from his voice.

"You and I both know the only explanation for this is a mole. Nobody outside of _EXO_ could have known. _Stray Kids_ knew everything right down to my escape route,"

"Fuck..." He sighed, "Does Suho know?"

"I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. I called you right after," I leaned against the front door, trying my best to keep an eye on the cameras and keep an ear open for any suspicious activity.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Where are you right now? Are you safe?" I heard the shuffling of sheets and keys in the background, he must be on his way to the Headquarters.

"I'm in Safehouse 03. Don't worry about me, just get rid of the mole, promise me you'll do this for me, Xiu. No matter what happens to me?"

"I promise, but stay put for now, I'll send someone to get you out safely in the morning." Xiumin said before immediately hanging up.

I took a deep breath. Trying to rationalize as best I could as silence now filled the room. I wandered to the nearest bedroom, sitting down on the bed with my head in my hands.

It was difficult to believe that there could ever be a mole within Exo. We were a family, we loved each other. A mole didn't even seem possible, but I wracked my brain for any other way this could have happened and a mole was the only thing that made sense.

They say blood is thicker than water, but I'm inclined to believe that water can turn to blood and blood to water. The optimist in me believed that despite that, your own blood would never hurt you.

Perhaps, things change.

**Unknown**

Everything was going exactly according to plan.

Stray Kids has successfully ambushed Lay and prevented him from stealing the codes for the launch of nuclear weapons. The next step could now be put into place.

Lay was never supposed to begin suspecting the presence of a mole within Exo. I suppose he's not stupid though, there was no way around it.

Unfortunately for him, this meant termination.


	10. 五

**Yuta**

"You."

With our faces this close to each other I'm almost too afraid to breathe, as we're having this intense stare off, I noticed the box of Oreos sat behind her on the counter which then got me thinking. My hand slowly reached behind her and quickly snatched it without her knowledge. Therefore, making me the first to break away from the stare off, taking a few steps back as I brought the box into her line of vision.

"Damn, I've been wanting to eat these all day" I said, checking her facial expression while giving the box of Oreos a little shake. She seemed rather confused by what had happened, taking a second for the realisation to kick in which led to her breaking the short silence with laughter and me immediately joining in.

Just as I was about to actually open the box, I heard my ringtone, I checked the Caller ID expecting it to be Xiumin only to see that it was Suho calling.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Yuta, I need you to get back to headquarters, there's an emergency meeting." Suho responded with urgency.

"Huh, what's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"No time for that, you'll find out everything at the meeting, don't let Jiā out of your sight." He said sternly, ending the call.

"Is everything okay?" Jiā asked as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Not likely, that was Suho, I have to get back to _EXO's_ mansion and you have to come with me." I said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jiā asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, we don't have time for that, we seriously have to go." I said, grabbing the keys off the counter simultaneously taking her hand as I rushed out the door. Once we're both settled inside the car, I start up immediately and sped towards the mansion, leaving no room for her questions I do not have the answers to.

We arrive at the mansion in no time. I get out of the car, opening Jiā's door for her and leading the way towards the fairly hidden room where all our meetings are held. As we near the door, I see some of the members entering and I do the same with Jiā right behind me.

The tension could be felt as soon as we entered the room. I briefly scan the room and telling by everyone's facial expressions, they were just as anxious as I am. I'm honestly surprised that Jiā remained quiet this entire time, she must sense how serious this is.

While we're seated and still waiting for the rest to arrive, I turn to her and see her worried expression, without realising my actions I proceed to take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Her expression softened at the small gesture.

Just as I let go of her hand, I could sense someone staring at me. To my surprise I turned to see Kai with the strangest expression on his face. I decided to ignore it as I noticed everyone was already here.

Here we go.

"Okay that's everyone, let's start, I called this emergency meeting to bring everyone some disturbing news." Suho paused a little, "I'm sure you all know that Lay has been away on a mission for a while, he was actually supposed to be back anytime now, but I just received the news that he was found dead in an abandoned warehouse." He finished, his eye scanning over everyone in the room.

The room went completely silent. That was definitely beyond what I could've imagined.

As I'm still trying to process what I just heard, I look up to see that everyone's reaction was more or less the same, of course we would be in this much shock, Lay was one of us and this was just so sudden.

"But how?" One of the other _EXO_ members, Baekhyun questioned, clearly filled with disbelief.

"We aren't exactly clear on the details yet just that it seemed to happen during and because of his mission, he must've fought hard to try and protect the information he was sent to retrieve." Xiumin responded.

"We are only aware of one other group, who is interested in getting their hands on this information and they are none other than our rivals _Got7_ , we still have some digging to do but there is a high possibility that they sent _Stray Kids_ to ambush and kill Lay." Suho elaborated a little on our situation.

Johnny stood up abruptly making everyone turn to him, he was clearly filled with rage.

"I'm going to kill every single one of those bastards." He said, still fuming.

"However, since we aren't certain yet, it is important for everyone to remain cautious and not make any hasty decisions until we get all our facts straight and come up with a solid plan of action." Suho continued to elaborate more sternly this time giving Johnny a strong look.

Johnny then proceeds to sit down and listen further but his fists remained clenched at his sides. None of us can blame him for his anger. Everyone else here most probably felt the exact same way. This was low even for _Got7_ . Killing one of our own was unprecedented territory, _Got7_ and _Exo_ were rivals but murder was simply something I had thought both organisations were above.

Xiumin speaks up this time, "So until then we're going to need everyone to watch their backs and be even more cautious than normal."

I caught his glance towards Jiā, knowing that she was going to need even more protection. We're going to have to keep her as close as possible. I might have an idea for that. If she was going to be on board with it that is, because she is most definitely not going to like it. I turned to Suho as soon as he began speaking again.

"Lastly everyone, since it's impossible that anyone outside this room knew about Lay's whereabouts or the intel he had, both Xiumin and I have come to the conclusion that there may be a mole amongst us."


	11. 六

**Kai**

"After careful deliberations, it seems that Lay has the highest probability of being the mole that leaked the intel and possibly our own plans whether it was by accident or not, I can't tell you that." An uneasy silence settled around everyone in the room, the air was riddled with tension.

Now I was not a person that often felt uneasy or anxious but this, this scared me. I couldn't recall when last I had felt this way but this was unchartered territory. There had never been a time when the danger out there leeched into our own ranks and I considered myself a rather trustworthy person, but now I wasn't so sure. 

"Every single person in this room now has an even bigger target on their backs, each and everyone needs to understand this." Suho's posture was tense, his shoulders drawn tight, "Killing one of our own, even if this person is potentially our mole, sends a message loud and clear – _Got7_ and _Stray Kids_ are out for blood."

Suho's words soon turned to background noise as I noticed Jiā slip out of the room rather hastily, Yuta hadn't even noticed her leaving his side.

 _Some bodyguard,_ I thought as I followed her out.

During the meeting she had looked rather pale, her arms crossed over her chest the way a person stood when they felt tense. She had had the same look on her face during this meeting that she had during her encounter with JB. I found her, in the kitchen, clutching a random mug tightly in her hands.

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked, making myself known. She jumped at the sound of my voice, almost dropping the mug.

"Oh it's you, sorry," She stated simply, moving towards the kettle to turn it on. She rummaged through the cabinets searching for something, "Where is the hot chocolate in this damned mansion?"

"Bottom cupboard, second from your left," I said with a chuckle as I retrieved the _oh so precious_ hot chocolate myself, placing it next to her on the counter.

"Thank you," She said, rather unwillingly.

I leaned against the countertop, facing her, "You don't know how to slow-dance do you?"

"Firstly, how do you know that? Secondly, why do you need to know that?" She asked, stopping her frantic stirring of her hot chocolate.

"Well you see, the night of the ball I got my toes stepped on at least twice and I think it's an absolute necessity for everyone – especially you princess – to know how to slow-dance properly." I stated, extending a hand out to her, "So may I?"

"You know for someone who seduces people for a living, you're extremely old-fashioned," Jiā said, a reluctant hand coming to meet mine.

So she had read my profile. Interesting.

I guided her hand to rest on my shoulder while my mine rested on the small of her back, our hands meeting clasped in the middle, our faces impossibly close, "It's part of the charm I think,"

"I don't think I can deny that, where's the music though Mr Charmer?" She asked cheekily.

"Where's your imagination, princess?" I asked as we began to sway, "Follow my lead, one step forward, two steps back, and just sway with it."

Jiā followed as best she could, her head down focusing on her feet, her hair falling in her face in a strangely endearing way. There was something about the way she held on so tightly that made me feel something swell in my chest and that hadn't happened to me in years. Being the person I am, I was always doing these sorts of things so much so that sometimes the raw emotion behind simply touching someone eluded me. But with Jiā, it was different.

I guided her hands up to settle around my neck, pulling her closer and so that she would finally look up at me, "See, you're doing it, easy isn't it?"

"Maybe I've just got a good teacher?" She asked, those eyes of hers sparkling.

"The teacher is only as good as his best student," I said with a smile which she returned tenfold,

I don't know how long we stayed like that simply dancing, no music except the sound of our laughter. I couldn't remember when last I had felt so carefree with someone and I truly enjoyed Jiā's presence. However, our moment was cut short by a cough. We both turned to the sound of a familiar voice. 

"Are we interrupting something here?" Xiumin asked, a sly knowing smile on his face while Suho looked anywhere but at us, "I sent Yuta to get Jiā because we have something to discuss, but he said you were busy, I didn't think he meant this kind of busy,"

"Oh please, you know that's not the case," Jiā muttered, quickly separating herself from me.

I hated how much I hated her touch leaving me, "What did you want to talk to Jiā about?"

Xiumin turned to Jiā, "Yuta pitched an idea that'll maybe help us ensure your safety, we know that _Got7_ has their eye on you, they've threatened you once and that's once more than I ever wanted..."

Suho cut in, "I'll cut to the chase, Would you be willing to stay at the mansion for a few weeks just so that we can have you in a secure and safe place where you're out of harm's way?"

"You realize I have a life right? A job? Friends?" Jiā argued,

"Jiā, I don't mean to be that guy, but I've been your only friend since we were kids and I know for a fact that hasn't changed," Xiumin said with a chuckle, "Also you have at least a month's worth of student leave, don't be difficult please?"

Sometime later and with a heavy sigh, Jiā nodded.

"Great, now that that's settled, Xiumin we have work to do, Yuta can accompany Jiā to her apartment tomorrow morning so she can pack her bags,"

"Why don't you just send me with her?" I asked,

"No offense Kai, but I'd rather have the gang member than the mafia's resident bedwarmer as Jiā's security detail," Xiumin stated plainly, I rolled my eyes at Xiumin's snide comment.

"You know what just for that comment, count me in tomorrow for some extra security."

"Don't I have any say in my own security detail?" Jiā asked, annoyance laid thick in her tone of voice and body language.

"Nope." The three of us said in unison, at least we could agree on something.

Annoying Jiā never got old.


	12. 七

**Jiā**

"I can't believe Xiu left me with you two." I said jokingly, looking at the pair in front of me.

Minseok had assigned Kai and Yuta to ' _protect me'_ as he said it. Personally I think I'd be fine, but worrying Minseok was the last thing I wanted to do right now. He was clearly stressed with the whole _Got7_ situation so I went along with my new security detail.

After getting me back to my place Minseok waited for the boys to arrive with me before speeding off quickly. He probably had urgent work to take care of.

So now here we were. Yuta, Kai and I stood in my living room. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of a gangster & a member of the Mafia standing awkward and unmoving in my home.

"Come on you're supposed to help me not just stand there," I said, still chuckling at their awkwardness.

"Well, where do you want us?" asked Kai, the first of the two to move.

"I won't need much, since I won't be there for very long. Both of you can just help with clothes." I decided, leading them to my room so we could begin sorting through my closet.

"Are you sure you won't need much," Yuta questioned, his voice laced with concern, "It might be awhile before you can come back here Jiā."

"He's right," Kai agreed, "Things like this can go on for a while."

I could feel the worry creep into my face as I remembered all of Xiu's long and tedious missions of the past. Back then I'd known he'd be safe, but now both of us could be in danger.

"Hey," Yuta spoke up, stepping forward and gently gripping my shoulders, "It'll be okay Jiā. I'm here to look out for you,"

I smiled at Yuta's reassuring words. His voice was so soothing I couldn't help but calm down.

"Let's hurry up you two, we don't have all day." Kai grumbled. Yuta and I exchanged awkward looks before watching Kai drudge off to my bedroom before following.

"So what exactly are we packing?" Kai asked, still clearly perturbed for some reason.

"I think a month's worth of clothing should be fine," I responded.

"Why don't you hand us whatever you plan on bringing with you and we'll pack it all for you," Yuta suggested, gesturing towards Kai and himself.

"That should work well, thanks Yuta," I smiled.

"I could always organise these for you," Kai smirked, one of my bras dangling from his fingers delicately.

I quickly retrieved it from Kai, trying to hide how flustered I was, "Hands off!"

"You know what, I'll just pack my own things, you two can wait in the kitchen." I quickly spat out, turning away from him as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Kai smirked as I shoved the pair out of my room.

Still feeling a bit flustered, I began to pack my things. After an hour or two I had calmed down from Kai's antics as well as finished my packing. Walking into the kitchen with my bags all I could hear were the two boys bickering.

"Well maybe if you–" Kai abruptly stopped after seeing me in the entryway.

"You ready?" Yuta asked, giddy that Kai had been caught mid insult.

"Yeah," I replied, holding up one of my bags, curious as to what had happened before I walked in.

"Great, I'll drive." Yuta jumped up.

"Yeah no, I've got this one." Kai laughed, getting up as well.

"What makes you think this was up for debate?"

"It really isn't, getaway driver isn't your thing, is it?"

"I don't think you're qualified for this kind of responsibility Mr Seducer."

"And I'm sure you know all about responsibility from taking our orders everyday." They didn't even notice me grab the car keys from the kitchen counter.

"Hurry up losers, I'll be the one driving," I interrupted them, shaking the keys in my hand.

"Jiā wait–" Kai started.

"You guys can get my bags right?" I said walking out of the apartment with nothing but the keys as they begrudgingly gathered my things.

 _EXO's_ base wasn't that far, so we reached it quickly. The boys, still bickering the entire drive there,they helped me unload all of my things and brought me to the bedroom Suho had said I could use.

The room's white walls were decorated with the odd art piece, an elegant desk sat in front of the large windows to the left of the room, the closet space situated opposite it on the right. A large bed at the centre of the back wall stole all the attention, helping the flow of the room. For a group of messy boys, they had done a decent job decorating.

Once I had finished unpacking and organising all my things I decided to go and lounge with the boys downstairs.

I walked into their living room expecting to see Yuta and Kai, but the room was empty. I was sure I would get lost if I tried looking for them so I sat down on one of the couches instead.

Just as I was about to pull out my phone one of the other boys, this one clearly younger than me, walked in. I've seen him here before but I didn't know his name.

"I didn't know you'd be here so early," he said, his round eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah Xiumin wanted me here as soon as possible,"

"Are you here alone?"

"I was with Kai and Yuta, but I'm not sure where they are right now." I said, fiddling with the end of my shirt.

"They just left for a mission," He said sitting down beside me. He probably didn't want to leave me alone which was a very cute gesture.

"You don't have to stay with me,"

"Xiumin gave me orders," he joked, he held out his hand to me, "I'm Mark."

"Jiā. Xiumin talks about you a lot," I said as I took his hand in a firm shake.

"Yeah we're pretty close. He has really looked out for my brother, Johnny, and I."

"He used to do the same for me when we were young. That's how we met." I smiled thinking about us.

"He's probably got a big brother complex,"

"I can't disagree there," I couldn't help but laugh as Mark grinned, pleased with himself.

Although he was smiling and laughing with me, I could tell there was something wrong, his shoulders were tense and his hands were tightly clasped in his lap. Mark was like the archetype of a little brother, you couldn't help but want to look out for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, wanting to help.

"Yeah, there's just been a lot going on around here lately."

"How about a distraction, we could both use one,"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Johnny's your brother right? I think I've only met him once or twice, maybe you could tell me about him,"

"He's great, we're not actually related though." Mark started explaining, already becoming distracted.

"Are you guys just that close?"

"He's the closest thing I've got to family."


End file.
